


Ironic Rider Erotica

by TheMusicalPaws



Series: Ironic Rider Erotica [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: GET FUCKED TEP, Have my Ironic Rider Erotica, I'm only posting this on here to spite Tep, anyway, don't actually take this seriously, ironic fanfiction, its joke, oh yeah also, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Ur havin a nice dat w/ Ex-Aid-This is ironic and meant to spite Tep bc they hate fun. don't take this seriously





	Ironic Rider Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> I made this right when Ex-Aid's toy was revealed and late at night without any proof reading.   
> you're welcome folks

“want a refill?” Ex-Aid said while holding up a bottle of Mountain Dew. 

“Yes” I said. 

He slowly filled the mug with broken handles with the green liquid. We had spent the day playing video games. We played COD for so many hours it was hard to count. I could still hear the sound of 12 year olds telling us that we’re a bunch of f*ggots. We played a lot of video games. Especially Action Games.  
Then he made us a gourmet dinner of dollar store instant noodles, with a side of Doritos, and bought us only the finest Mountain Dew money can buy. We finished the noodles and Doritos long ago. Now we’re just sitting here. Finishing off the Mountain Dew. We finished two bottles and we are now on our third.   
I look tenderly into Ex-Aid’s…eyes? He was still wearing the smexy, neon, costume that looked like it was from the 90′s. It was hard to tell what kind of emotions he was expressing. But that costume also gave me a fine view of his nice butt. Sometimes i thought about all the other riders that must have nice butts.

He tasted like Doritos and Mountain Dew and medal. He was still wearing his smexy pink costume.  
We broke apart from the kiss and there’s hunger in his eyes. At least i think. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up “are you ready to….Git Gud?” His voice was low and gravely. It was fucking hot.   
“I,m ready….to git gud, Daddy.”


End file.
